Padme's apartment
by eros'fics
Summary: Obi Wan and Padme have fun in Anakin's absence. [Smut]


With one movement of his hand, Obi Wan Kenobi slammed shut the door in Padme Amidala's apartment. Padme rushed to him, clad white shorts and the white shirt she ripped at Geonosis, which exposed her toned abdomen. She pushed him against the wall and giggled breathlessly "Hello master Kenobi. Anakin isn't home. The council sent him on a mission to Kamino to order more clone troopers. He left in a hurry and didn't say goodbye properly!"

Kenobi worked himself free. "What do you mean: properly?" He raised an eyebrow.

Padme sauntered over to a couch and stretched herself over, raising her bottom in the air. She slid a hand down her abdomen before reaching her thigh. She tucked it in between and squeezed it with her legs. She stood up and walked towards Kenobi with her hips swaying seductively. Once more, she pushed him against the wall. She pressed her face against his. "Oh, you know," she gasped onto Kenobi's tongue and kissed him lustfully "he didn't show me a good time." She gripped Kenobi's trousers. "Is that your light saber or are you happy to see me?"

In the middle of their passionate kissing frenzy, Kenobi cleared his mind and used the force to open his zipper and let free his massive cock. He pushed her head down to his hips. Padme sucked him greedily, her tongue racing from his knob to his balls and her throat soon following, completely engulfing him. Padme felt a tickle between her legs and an intense wetness building up. "How do you do that?"

Kenobi smiled as he read her mind. "The force gives people exceptional abilities in bed. I'm surprised to hear Anakin never did that." No sooner had he finished saying that had he shot his load down Padme's throat.

Padme coughed and spat up some semen onto her fingers. She licked her fingers clean and untied her hair, letting it flow freely.

Kenobi picked her up and placed her on the sofa. Her nimble hands pulled down her shorts but revealed no panties. "I knew you were coming," she explained to the bewildered Kenobi "and I hoped you were cumming". She pulled up her shirt and let her magnificent boobs breathe.

He stared at her glorious wetness emptily for some time before his vitality returned. When it did, he pushed his newly erect penis into her. She moaned every time he removed it and put it back in. Kenobi started slowly and savoured each moan. When he sped up, her moans turned into an unintelligible scream of pure pleasure. Padme felt her vision going fuzzy and her body was overwhelmed by a tingling feel. "I'm cumming!" She screamed as she gripped his back with her sharp nails.

Kenobi could feel the pleasure welling up in his shaft. With a few more slow pumps, his white fluid burst out of him like a volcano, right into Padme's waiting hole. He leant over and kissed her passionately for five minutes before zipping his trousers.

"You must get dressed quickly," he said "if Anakin discovers -"

Just as he said that, Anakin burst into the room. "LIAR! He shouted. You're with him!"

Padme cried and ran to Anakin in the nude "I love you."

Anakin choked Padme and accused Kenobi "You turned her against me!"

Kenobi nodded solemly "I did what I must."

The two jedi ignited their sabers and clashed ferociously. With all his brute strength, Anakin was unable to penetrate Kenobi's defences. Kenobi taunted him "You can penetrate neither my defences nor your wife!" This only served to enrage Anakin who pursued a more aggressive stance. Seeing an opening in his frustrated student's form, he slashed Anakin's face, giving him his characteristic scar. Anakin fell to the ground and Kenobi threatened him at sword point "You are such a wuss Anakin. Padme deserves a real man."

As if she were summoned, naked Padme leapt to her feet and broke them up. "Don't fight. There is a diplomatic solution."

Anakin looked up and smiled "I prefer aggressive negotiations."

Kenobi turned off his saber "Speak, I wish to hear what you have to say."

"You can both have sex with me." Padme advised.

"Now watch and learn, my young apprentice," Kenobi told Anakin before nailing Padme in doggy style. "You may be a skilled Jedi but you know nothing about pleasing women."

Anakin looked up in shame, "I understand, master."

Kenobi groaned "Remember what I told you about the spit roast form of cock saber fighting?"

Anakin let his robes fall and put his dick in Padme's mouth "I remember. It's for when two jedi need to calm a horny woman."

By the end, Padme was coated in sticky white and the two jedi, master and student, were slouched on her sofa, drinking Coruscant brewed beer.


End file.
